A Broken Promise
by MaiForgottenMemory
Summary: (Based around the 'Full/True' Ending of The Witch's House) Viola and Ellen made a promise to swap bodies for a single day. But as the day ends, Viola learns her friend has different plans, and finds herself in a life or death situation where she must track down her friend before it's too late, facing multiple obstacles in the process.
1. Chapter 1: A Promise

**Author's Note: Thank you for taking the time to look at my story. This is based around the True/Main ending of the game, but from (The real) Viola's POV. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my story, and please feel free to give me an honest critique on my writing! Thank**** you!**

A young blonde looked to her sickly friend, pity and empathy painted clearly on her pale features. The girl lying on the bed next to her forced a small smile, coughing. "V-viola…..It's getting worse…I'm sorry that we can't play…" she mumbled, before entering into another fit of coughing, a pale hand covering them. Viola handed a handkerchief to the purple haired girl, smiling at her comment. "Ellen, don't worry about it, you'll get better soon. It's just a matter of time before you're back to normal." Despite knowing it was unlikely, Viola still tried to, still hoped to believe it was true. But no matter how one looked at it, her friend's days were numbered. Dabbing at her mouth, Ellen sighed, wiping her hands, dying the crimson a dark red.

With each passing day, she lost astounding amounts of blood, and Viola wished that somehow, there was a way to save her friend. Almost as if she sensed this, the violet haired girl took a deep breath, and then spoke once again. "Viola…if there was a way I could get better for a day, would you do it? No matter what?" her tone was weak, and quite a bit shaky, emphasizing how sick she was. "Of course, I'd do anything for you to feel better." The blonde replied, her braids swaying as she adjusted herself on the wooden stool, not entirely thinking of how big the meaning of the word 'anything' was.

Ellen's eyes lit up at her friend's words, quickly sitting up. "Then how about we switch places? I know of a magic spell that'll switch us, and it'll just be for a day, we'll swap back tomorrow morning!" her tone was hopeful, and Viola was very happy for it, but swapping bodies was a big deal. What if something bad happened? The blonde began to ponder whether or not all of this was a good idea. "I don't know….it sounds risky, besides, it might not work." She said, uncertain of the entire situation. "It'll be fine! I promise, by morning, everything will be normal!" Ellen said, before going back to coughing. After a moment, Viola sighed, deciding to give her the girl a chance. "Okay."

Smiling, Ellen muttered something, a hymn or something. It was hard to tell because it was muffled, and as soon as she finished, everything disappeared into black.

Pain. It came from everywhere, and the young girl had trouble just opening her eyelids, which felt heavy. Blinking, her eyes adjusted to the odd lighting, and she looked around, frantic. She was laying in Ellen's bed, the girl in question nowhere to be found. Her eyes fell on a small mirror, and her eyes widened. The face that looked back at her was not her own, but that of her friend, and she couldn't help letting out a small squeak in surprise, which led to a series of painful coughs, blood spilling out onto the sheets. 'Viola' suspected that the body swap had worked, and her friend was playing or something of the sort.

Weakly, the girl slid off of the bed, barely managing to stand, sharp pain shot through her legs, protesting her movement. Grabbing onto a dresser for support, she struggled to keep her balance, thin legs shaking. She needed to find her friend, to make sure she didn't run off and get hurt in her body. How Ellen managed all of this pain, she didn't know, for it bore into her, increasing with each wobbly step she took. Taking deep breaths, she managed to approach a tiny window. Viewing the courtyard, she watched a familiar blonde taking a stroll outside, and by the sky, she suspected it was almost night.

Letting out a sigh, she watched for a moment as her body walked amongst the trees, moving by someone else's will. It was odd, doing so, and after a few minutes, she began to feel weird. Returning to the bed, she slipped under the covers, deciding rest might ease a bit of the pain. Resting, she awaited morning, when she'd regain her body. Slowly, her thoughts became muddled, and her eyes closed, the pain subsiding as she fell into a deep and peaceful slumber, oblivious to the silhouette that crept toward her sleeping form.


	2. Chapter 2: Halls and Kitchens

_Tick,Tock,Tick,Click,Clack,Click. The sound of a giant grandfather clock counted away the seconds, the pendulum counting away the seconds. Eyes wide, a blonde haired girl looked around, confused. 'When had she gotten here?' Her thoughts were jumbled, as she heard shuffling, footsteps echoing in the dark corridor. Unsure of the sounds direction, she ran down it, meeting the hallway's end, the large clock in front of her. The footsteps approached, and Viola let out a startled gasp and turned, looking into the eyes of her mirror image. Looking to her current form, she noticed a familiar red skirt, the pieces fell into place. She was in the body of Ellen, meaning the girl in front of her was her sickly friend. _

_But something was wrong about the scene. Viola watched as Ellen approached, emerald green eyes manic, lips twisted into an insane grin. Something shone for a moment in the light, a peculiar object clasped in her friend's hand. A knife, it was amazingly sharp, and the young girl's eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry….But I've grown to like this body…." 'Ellen' said, as she walked closer, bringing the knife up above her head, her smile growing wider. Before she could react, the knife was brought down on her, and Viola sunk to the floor, crimson pooling around her. "W-why….?" The single word echoed through the halls as the young blonde girl turned around, walking away happily, bloody knife in hand._

Propelling herself forwards, the young girl panted, eyes adjusting to the odd lighting as she sighed with relief. Looking to her hands, she sighed, still in the body of her friend. "I need to go find her...we need to reverse this." She said, pulling her frail legs off the side of the bed, fighting with the stained sheets. Every part of her ached, and she sighed, taking a moment to get used to the pain. Taking a small glance to the window, she noticed it seemed to be near sunset. Now she knew that she seriously needed to get to her friend, as soon as humanly possible. Standing, she winced, her legs shaking as they got used to her weight. It felt as if she might topple over at any moment, and as she made her way toward the door, she found herself leaning against drawers and furniture occasionally for balance. Making her way into the hallway, the young girl sighed, wondering where her friend, was.

The halls were dark, plain and sullen. Eerie noises often appeared, scuttles, groans, or odd giggles, from no real direction. Candles on the walls that were usually lit to brighten the mood had burnt away, and odd stains and glass littered the stone floors. Her own footsteps echoed on the stone floor, her feet feeling the cold stones under her with each step. She'd forgotten to put on shoes, and she supposed it didn't matter much either way. Soon, she'd be back in her body, just in time for her dad to come pick her up. Speeding up, she looked around, long violet hair trailing behind her as she looked around, considering where to go next. Shadows skittered about in the corners of her vision, and the young girl began to become paranoid, quickly turning whenever she saw one, met by nothing but an empty hall.

Her breathes were quicker than usual, but she managed to carry on, walking through the halls, until she got to a familiar dining hall. As usual, the long table was positioned, in the center of the room, chairs had been tossed messily about the room, only a few left at their places near the table. A fireplace stood in front of the table, two shelves of un-opened liquor on either side of it. Looking toward the entrance to the kitchen, Viola sighed, walking toward it. Passing one of the shelves, a bottle of reddish liquid came crashing to the floor, mere inches away from the young girls head. Surprised, she jumped, already paranoid from the eerie atmosphere. Pace quickening, Viola nearly ran into the kitchen, slamming the door behind her.

Breathing hard, she sighed, looking about the new room. Two doors led to store rooms, and as usual, the kitchen was silent. It was familiar, for she'd always loved exploring Ellen's giant home. But the rooms and halls she'd once loved to investigate had become dark and eerie, as if they were out to get her. Rubbing her arms, she sighed, the constant pain almost un-bearable for the girl, as she wished to be back in her home, in her own body, where she could be with her father and everyone. Sliding down into a sitting position, Viola shut her eyes, forcing away tears as she curled up in a ball, trying to fight away her fears and pains, but to no avail.


End file.
